


I Want You Back

by sexbornpoison



Series: Kurtbastian Week 2014 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbornpoison/pseuds/sexbornpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fling over the summer shifts into a dormant mess and when a transfer student catches the eye of half the student body - Kurt included, Sebastian decides it's time to woo Kurt properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Kurtbastian Week 2014: Dalton!AU

It all starts when the new “kid”, though he’s convinced the guy was anything but (and if he put in some effort along with his father’s connections, he’s also convinced he could prove it), transfers from some military school in Colorado.

To add insult to injury, he finds out that Hunter Clarington was brought in by the school board specifically for the Warblers; effectively terminating his period as Captain of the Warblers as well as the vote the current members were scheduled to make between Nick, Blaine and himself for the position.

In all honesty, he isn’t too bothered by the abrupt turnover of supremacy over the Warblers. It granted him time he’d initially set aside for Warbler Captain responsibilities on senior year academic stress, leading the lacrosse team, preparing and going over college applications and of course, spending more time with Kurt – which leads him to his problem.

He knew what they shared over the summer before this senior year would bite him in the ass one day, not because he regrets it (and boy does the thought of  _Kurt_  regretting it fucking scare him), but because to this minute he has no clue exactly what they are and what he means to Kurt and the last thing he wants is to approach Kurt and open this can of worms, embarrassing himself in the process.

A part of him blames Kurt because between them, it’s Kurt who enforces communication with friends (he can at least comfortably call him as such) on top of being the romantic that he is and so with this logic, it’s Kurt who should strike the matchstick and light the trail of a conversation he desperately needs.

The other part of him attempts to think of what Kurt thinks and feels about him, about them. Does Kurt think of him as boyfriend material? Does Kurt think of him as just the guy he lost his virginity to? Did Kurt settle for him because Blaine never went beyond platonic affection for him? They remain to be questions that confuse him as hell and it frustrates him that the only person who could help him sort them out is the same one who could so easily crush him should things not go his way.

Immediately during their first Warbler meeting do odds go way out of his favor with Hunter charming the pants off of every openly gay and/or bisexual boy in the room – Kurt included. He does see the appeal though, with Hunter’s smoldering eyes, strong, square jaw, and broad shoulders framing an athletic physique. Despite introducing himself as “not even remotely bi-curious” right after giving his name, it certainly helps that the information he provides is exactly what everyone already knew prior to his arrival, adding up to an even more mysterious persona he would be into himself if it weren’t for the fact that Kurt was staring at Hunter the same way he stared at his “Muscle Men” collection the first time Sebastian shared them with him.

On top of everything else, the academy actually allowed the transfer student to take a snow white feline he nicknamed “Mr. Puss” with him and had almost every Warbler gushing over as soon as the meeting was adjourned.

He wastes no time in making a hasty exit, shoulder-blocking his way through the mass of Warblers hoping to catch and enjoy what was left of the late afternoon weather and locks himself in his dorm room.

He fantasizes about the cat making a meal out of the canaries that are to be trusted to the future recruits, about Kurt straddling his lap in the middle of a Warbler meeting to trace freckles on his collarbone with his tongue (not that he needed any help imagining, such memories of Kurt like that are pulled quite easily) – effectively pissing Hunter off, and about Hunter turning out to be a complete joke before he dozes off still in his uniform.

 

* * *

 

To his dismay Hunter turns out to be the real deal and he’s even more annoyed that he’s not surprised by it.

After a week of solid rehearsals he finds himself almost as exhausted after his lacrosse practices (it’s really only the sight of Kurt turning up on the stands every practice so far that supplies him with the adrenaline no matter how drained he was from all his extra-curriculars, even if Kurt seemed to disappear as soon as his practice was over) and as much as he wants to complain that it’s only the second week of class, he does respect their new leader’s drive in whipping them into shape. It is his final year and he does want to graduate having experienced the victory of a nationals trophy.

Because of their rigorous preparation, let alone the fact that neither he or Kurt know how to act around each other, the most that he sees of the other boy is during rehearsals. It’s the first time he realizes that he misses what the summer had allowed them: the luxury of having each other however they liked with the pretence of a summer fling and without the pressure of explaining anything to anybody and just  _be_.

He realizes he’s been staring too long at Kurt across the room where he was engaged in a conversation with Blaine and Trent (half the school is already aware of Trent’s crush, or rather, obsession over Hunter) when Kurt looks his way and spares him a closed smile, albeit a tiny one. His heart sinks just a little with the way he looked so unsure, as if Sebastian wouldn’t return it in a heartbeat and in response he shoots Kurt a lewd wink, grinning as Kurt whips his head back as he nods along Trent’s works with his cheeks flushing in a way Sebastian was already too familiar with.

His triumph doesn’t last long though, with Hunter making his way to the trio and slinging an arm over both Kurt’s and Trent’s shoulders, appearing to share a few pointers with them. As soon as Hunter steps away, all three boys visibly sigh and from where he sat he spells out how Kurt enunciates  _“what a dreamboat”,_ to which both Blaine and Trent nod in agreement.

It shouldn’t irk him because he isn’t dating Kurt and even if he were, he knows Kurt’s still allowed to crush on guys like Hunter but it does and that, more than anything, continues to be his biggest concern since his senior year started. He feels the couch dip on his right and he hears before he sees Jeff and Nick chat animatedly and to his disdain, it’s unsurprisingly about the man of the hour.

“He’s something, isn’t he?” Jeff begins.

Before Sebastian could grunt in reply Nick chimes in, “Definitely something. I can’t even bring myself to feel angry about having some new guy assume the position. The way things are going we’re without a doubt heading to Nationals this year.”

Jeff grins at Sebastian and Nick, adding, “Easy on the eyes too, right?”

This is where he turns to Nick, expecting the boy to say something sensible because things were getting ridiculous and Nick would know better. Nick turns to Jeff and offers him a nod, a shy grin plastered on his mouth before he glances back to where Hunter was preoccupied harmonizing with Cameron and Thad.

With an ally lost, Sebastian barely refrains from rolling his eyes as he stands up, deeming the situation hopeless for the time being. He chances a glance over where Kurt stood, finding Blaine bashfully accepting a couple more music sheets from Hunter as Kurt had his hands pressed in a prayer position close to his mouth, looking undeniably excited.

He would have felt a bit of sympathy for the way Trent looked if he wasn’t so distracted by Kurt. He missed that mouth, he missing having access to it anytime he wanted (unless Kurt had just finished his night time skin care routine), and more than the dirty, dirty things it had done to his body, he missed the smiles and the laughs he induced (at least, he’d like to think he was behind them) and he couldn’t keep living off their memories, so he takes a stand.

Without hesitation, he moves towards the group, thanking his stars that it’s the exact moment Hunter turns to leave and by the time he reaches them, Kurt’s eyes already glued to his, he sets his plan into action.

“Blaine, Trent,” he quips before turning to glasz-eyed boy, “Hey, Kurt.”

“Hi,” Kurt murmurs, and Sebastian wasn’t even aware that he was afraid of such a change until he sees it firsthand. He’s not used to this, at Kurt settling for a simple, timid “hi” when the Kurt he knew would have already poked fun at him.

“Hi Sebastian,” Blaine greets, looking up at him with a warm smile before turning his attention back to glance around the room and Sebastian could see the exact moment those hazel orbs landed on Hunter.

“Sebastian, if you’re here for information about our new Captain then you can go elsewhere,” Trent supplies haughtily, “I doubt he’d want to sleep with the likes of you anyway, he’s already aware of your… habits.”

Deciding to ignore the jab, he maintains eye-contact with Kurt and responds, “Believe me, he’s not who I have in mind.”

If there’s anything that convinces him that he’s had enough, enough of split-second eye-contacts along the hallway, enough of Kurt monopolizing his time with Trent, Blaine, Jeff or just about anyone who isn’t  _him_ , enough of teetering over the question of what they are now, it’s how Kurt had looked so lost in that moment, as if going through Sebastian’s “regulars” still at Dalton over his head and Sebastian wanted nothing more but to grasp Kurt’s shoulders and scream,  _“You, Kurt, you’re on my mind and you never left it nor have I slept with anyone else since that summer night that still serves as my wank material because you, I fucking miss you and I don’t know what you and I are doing but I want our summer back.”_

He settles for clearing his throat, making sure Kurt’s eyes are still on him when he asks, “Kurt, do you wanna come get some coffee with me?”

“Oh,” Kurt frowns, trading looks with Blaine and Trent before that mouth he had just been thinking about curls into a frown.  He barely managed to refrain from glaring at his next set of words because he could actually hear how Kurt sounds so genuinely sorry.

“The three of us just promised to show Hunter the Lima Bean after rehearsal, but, I suppose you can come tag along?”

And isn’t that exactly what he wants to hear.  _Fuck no, I’m not tagging along on your crush-fest in the Lima Bean of all places. I want you to want to come with just me, I want you to gush about me and call me a “dreamboat”, I want to wipe that stupid look on your face when you see Hunter because I don’t even know if you’ve ever looked at me that way._

“As fun as that sounds, I think I’ll pass. Have fun boys.” He turns to leave that moment, missing the way Blaine sends Kurt a knowing look while Trent raises an eyebrow in question.

If he truly didn’t care about Kurt, this would have been the time to ring up a “regular” and spend the rest of his free afternoon fucking away in his dorm.

He does though, and he doesn’t even wait for Hunter to formally dismiss them as he leaves, picking up his messenger bag and goes straight to the library.

If he can’t do anyone, let alone Kurt, then he might as well do his homework.

 

* * *

 

He’s a masochist and that’s what lands him on the same table with Kurt, Blaine, Trent, and Niff for dinner later that evening with all five boys gossiping and exchanging theories about “Hunter Sex-God Clarington”.

“Okay guys now this one’s serious,” Blaine begins, pausing to make sure all eyes are on him before he resumes, “I was changing in the locker room after my boxing session the other day when he comes in and strips like it’s nothing.”

Kurt and Blaine share a look, each visibly blushing as Blaine continues, “He’s not just above average down there. He’s hung, like, pornstars would be jealous.”

He would have laughed along with the guys as Trent moaned and bit his lower lip, sharing how he would surrender his body to the military boy but Kurt had been staring at him for more than half the time since dinner began and it was making him nervous as hell.

When Blaine stands to collect a second helping of dessert he stands as well, offering to accompany him if only to get away from those piercing glasz eyes. They arrive at the dessert station without a word, both silent as they go over choices when Blaine breaks it.

“He misses you, you know?” he mutters.

He looks up from a cheesecake he was considering to bring back to the table for Kurt and glances at Blaine. So Kurt has told someone about them, and of course it was Blaine, but how much did Blaine know? Figuring that it’s something he can’t tease his way out of, he sighs and responds.

“Yeah, making fuck-me eyes at Hunter really makes me think he does,” Sebastian sneers.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine looks back at the table and whispers even lower, “Okay, I’m probably breaking a couple of bro codes here but I think it’ll do more good than bad. You weren’t around Kurt as much as I was when you transferred. He had it so bad for you, even when you were… well, are, such an asshole.”

He frowns in question, mimicking Blaine and looking back at their table to gaze at Kurt licking his finger after swiping some whipped cream and  _fuck_  that does things to him.

“Look,” Blaine cuts in, moving to block his view, “I’m not telling you what you should do. But I’ll leave you with this: It’s absolutely necessary for me to sleep with headphones every night when I have Kurt moaning your name across the room – whether he’s asleep or not.”

Blaine turns and marches back to their table and Sebastian brings his gaze back to Kurt, his adam’s apple bobbing as he finds Kurt returning it. He takes a plate of cheesecake because he’s already wasted two weeks of not talking, not kissing, not touching and he’ll be damned if that’s how the rest of the school year would go.

He’s going to date the fuck out of Kurt Hummel and Hunter “Sex-God” Clarington (that was  _his_  middle name, thank you very much) could go suck his own hung dick.

He slides in next to Kurt, causing Trent to move over to the other side with Blaine and Nick as he grumbles over losing a nice view of Hunter, and places the plate in front of him.

Kurt smiles, the kind that takes his thought process back over to the break and he decides that he really needs to step his game up. Kurt thanks him silently before indulging in the treat.

He catches Blaine grinning in approval before the gel-haired boy announces he’ll turn in for the evening and the rest of the group follow. He stays though and waits for Kurt to finish before he walks Kurt back to his shared dorm room with Blaine.

They stop in front of the door and before the silence stretches on too long to be awkward he leans in and kisses Kurt on the cheek. All he hears is a faint gasp before he feels hands on both sides of his face and Kurt is kissing him full on the mouth. He can’t help the whine that rips out from his throat because he missed this and he licks his way into the hot cavern and explores as if he hasn’t been there before.

He presses his body to trap Kurt against the door, his cock twitching when Kurt whimpers from the movement, and he barely gets to revel in the familiarity of it when Blaine opens the door and Kurt nearly stumbles back, Sebastian just managing to hold him by the waist.

Blaine looks between them with a sheepish look and stutters an apology before closing the door. Kurt breaks into a fit of giggles and presses one last kiss to his lips before wishing him a pleasant evening and steps inside, a smile still intact on his face from where Sebastian could see with the door shutting close.

 

* * *

 

He continues to walk Kurt back to his room every night when he can and brings Kurt a plate of cheesecake when the treat was available for dinner, the action not unnoticed by their usual dinner table group. On Kurt’s part, he watches his lacrosse practice depending on his availability and has never missed a game, going as far as to cancel weekend trips back to Lima just so he can watch Sebastian in action.

He likes it. He likes that he can kiss Kurt when Kurt brings him a cold bottle of water during timeouts and Kurt kisses back. He likes how Kurt slaps his arm lightly after they get kicked out of the library for causing too much noise, whether it was their banter or the moans that were distracting students nearby. He likes how it irritates Blaine when he steals Kurt away from their coffee “meetings” (coffee  _dates_  were with  _him_ ) and Blaine can only wave them off, calling after Kurt that they’ll continue later as Sebastian drags Kurt back to his dorm to make out.

They haven’t had sex and though it frustrates Sebastian and his right hand immensely, he does respect Kurt when Kurt stops them from going further. Just because they’ve had sex multiple times over the summer doesn’t mean that Kurt would be okay with it now, after all.

Nonetheless, with the amount of work Dalton assaults them with, along with his extra-curriculars, he finds the pace they’re moving in is actually enjoyable. He realizes it’s something that was severely lacking during their time together a few months ago and if it’s causing Kurt to smile so hard, even when he’s not around (Blaine’s gossip), then he’s all for this phase for now.

Things change when people begin to talk about them, and to them, for that matter.

When Trent invites a couple of Warblers for a day out at the Westerville mall, Blaine answers for them, “Kurt and Sebastian will probably be there anyway, we can just meet them if they want to.”

Hunter calls Sebastian and Kurt for a private meeting during the middle of the term, keeping it short and one-sided.

“It has come to my attention that you two are involved with each other,” he starts, sitting on his usual chair while stroking Mr. Puss’ fur, “and I trust that this will not affect both of your careers as Warblers negatively. This is our year and if there is any drama that might sabotage our chances because of you two, I’ll see to it that either your careers or your relationship ends.”

Sebastian’s irritation at their captain doesn’t last long. Later that week, when he and Kurt are about to lock themselves inside the Warblers’ practice room for a make out session, they find Blaine straddling another boy – both clad in blazers and the boy moans as Blaine seems to press another kiss on the boy’s neck, his face shielded by the arm Blaine has draped over the armrest of the couch.

“Well babe, looks like the room is taken,” Sebastian announces and before they get the chance to snicker, their jaws drop when Blaine whips his head around and reveals Hunter under him. Hunter’s eyes are glazed and his expression both shocked and livid that they were interrupted.

Kurt tugs them out of the room within a second, shutting the door behind his back and comments, “Well that explains why Blaine’s always handed the solos. I mean, he always has the solos but we actually had the formality of an audition before.”

“Hunter’s still a hypocrite for calling us out like that,” Sebastian offers, “This also explains why Blaine’s been missing in action lately. Did you notice-“

“Hush, let’s leave it. We can still sneak in the backseat of your car,” Kurt suggests, his voice dipping lower as he faces Sebastian and tugs on the lapels of his blazer.

That shuts Sebastian up.

 

* * *

 

A week later, he finds Kurt doodling on an armchair alone outside the Warbler room when Archie, his lacrosse teammate, leans on the other side Kurt wasn’t resting on and starts talking to Kurt. He doesn’t hear what Archie is saying but as he approaches the pair, he catches the last bit of Kurt’s response.

“I’m with Sebastian.”

_I’m with Sebastian._

And the thing is, he is. He is with Sebastian, just as he is with Kurt. It’s why he has asked several guys he met in Scandals to quit texting him long ago. It’s why he cuts conversations short with guys who hit on him when he sits by himself at the Lima Bean. Kurt’s with Sebastian and Sebastian’s with Kurt.

It’s because of those words that he gives up his scheme of hitting Archie with his lacrosse stick during practice because honestly, the guy can’t be that dense. The entirety of Dalton practically witnesses Kurt and Sebastian shoving their tongues in each other’s throats after every game and if that hasn’t spelled it out, he didn’t know what would.

The statement isn’t enough though, at least for Sebastian. He saunters towards the pair with a sly grin, reaching for Kurt’s hand as Kurt stands up and wraps an arm around his waist.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to give it up, Cohen. Kurt and I are dating,” he says in greeting.

Archie shrugs and waves them goodbye and Sebastian can feel Kurt staring at him from his side.

“So we’re dating,” Kurt begins, his eyes twinkling against the afternoon sun seeping through the window.

“That okay, babe?” he mumbles, leaning in to take a closer look at him.

In response, Kurt beams, the one that shows his tiny teeth he’s so insecure of (Sebastian doesn’t understand why, they certainly help when he’s sucking Sebastian off), and leans up to press a kiss on his lips. When they part, Kurt rips off the page he was doodling on and stuffs it in Sebastian’s pocket, his hand sliding dangerously close to his crotch.

“We’ll be late for rehearsals,” Kurt says, taking his bag and hums as he makes his way to the Warbler room.

He takes the sheet of paper out of his pocket and unfolds it, grinning and shaking his head at their names separated by a plus sign, inside a heart drawn in red with an arrow shooting through it.

 

* * *

 

The Nationals trophy sits tall and pretty on their shelf and the Warblers are messing about in the room as they share their last official meeting. Their victory was made bittersweet by the fact that in a week, the current seniors would be graduating, leaving the rest behind.

Promises of visiting are exchanged all throughout the room and when Sebastian sights Kurt and Blaine hugging a tearful Jeff, he feels a bit of the atmosphere creep into him. Jeff and Nick are off to California a few weeks after graduation and it’s beginning to sink in that he won’t be around these people for much longer.

He can’t help but feel a bit more excited than melancholy though. He and Kurt are officially boyfriends and on top of that, they’re New York bound a few days after they receive their Dalton diplomas. He has all of summer with Kurt in New York and yes, he’ll miss his dad, as he’s sure that Kurt will miss Burt, but he can’t wait to have Kurt all to himself. He plans to take advantage of their time together before they’re joined by Blaine and Hunter in their apartment right before classes begin. Living alone with Kurt is one thing but sharing that space with another couple was something else.

“Hi boyfriend,” Kurt declares as he leans next to him and kisses him on the cheek. He glances at the myriad of boys Sebastian’s been observing and sighs. Sebastian turns and kisses Kurt on his temple before murmuring, “You ready to leave all this behind?”

The other boy takes his hand, squeezing it tight before responding, “I’m going to miss it, that’s for sure.”

Sebastian hums in agreement and begins tracing circles between Kurt’s thumb and pointing finger.

“I have you though,” Kurt adds after a moment.

Sebastian turns to him, stroking Kurt’s chin tenderly before planting him a proper kiss.

“You always will.”


End file.
